Tech lab
The tech lab is a terran add-on in StarCraft II. It allows attached production structures to build advanced units, and provides some upgrades for those units. A structure may not be attached to both a reactor and tech lab simultaneously. Overview Once combat buildings are established, small tech labs are built alongside them to undertake research and development work. Some of this work can be dangerous, but it is seen essential to the war effort.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 The tech lab took over from a number of Great War predecessors, including the machine shop and control tower in producing units, as well as the physics lab and covert ops research addons for the science facility. When medics are available, the tech lab provides the advanced facilities needed to store their medpacks. During the Second Great War, Remedius Medical Systems developed a medpack storage facility that could be placed within a barracks without the need for a tech lab. (With the use of a reactor, this enables medics to emerge twice as quickly from the barracks)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. At the midpoint of the Second Great War, the research of Redell Quinton at Project Blackstone did away with the latrine inside factories, allowing technology from the tech lab to be stored in the core factory structure, which gave siege tanks the ability to be manufactured with the ability to go into siege mode without further battlefield research.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 The Dominion Special Forces utilize tech labs improved by protoss nanotechnology to maximize energy efficiency and research speed. Game unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=TechLab_SC2_Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |campname= |role=Advanced units and research add-on |baseunit= |faction= |hp=400 800 (Co-op Missions Nova) Invulnerable (Co-op Missions Han and Horner) |shield= |energy= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=50 |costgas=25 |time=18 25 (Co-op Missions) |req= |hotkey=X |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 (+2 with Building Armor) |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent=*Barracks *Factory *Starport *Dominion starport (Co-op Han and Horner) |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows=Advanced units and research *'Barracks' **Marauder **Reaper (not required after WoL) **Medic (WoL campaign and Co-op Missions only) **Firebat (WoL campaign and Co-op Missions only) **Spectre (with shadow ops) (WoL campaign only) OR ** (with ghost academy) **Marauder commando (Co-op Missions only) **Spec ops ghost (Co-op Missions only) *'Factory' **Cyclone ** **Thor (with armory) **Predator (WoL campaign only) **Goliath (WoL campaign only) **Diamondback (WoL campaign only) **Heavy siege tank (Co-op Missions only) *'Starport' **Banshee ** (with fusion core) **Hercules dropship ***(with fusion core) (WoL campaign only) ***(without fusion core) (Co-op Missions only) **Science vessel (WoL campaign and Co-op Missions only) OR **Raven **Wraith (WoL campaign only) **Raven Type-II (Co-op Missions only) **Covert banshee (Co-op Missions only) |research= |ability= |cancel= |nocat=x |structure=x }} Versus Upgrades and Abilities Barracks Factory Starport Wings of Liberty Tech labs only serve to allow the player to build the more advanced units. Upgrades that are normally researched through the tech lab in melee games are instead researched in the armory on the Hyperion and some are already pre-researched (such as the banshee's cloak and the siege tank's siege mode).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions The various Terran commanders have a number of unique upgrades available to them at the tech lab. Alexei Stukov is able to build infested tech labs for his production structures. Mira Han and Matt Horner have access to a special tech lab that is constructed at the start of the match, attached to the Dominion starport and giving upgrades to Horner's units. It will rebuild upon being destroyed. Raynor Upgrades Barracks Factory Starport Swann Upgrades Factory Starport Nova Upgrades Barracks Factory Starport Han and Horner Upgrades Development Images ;StarCraft II Skins File:TechLab SC2-NCO Game1.jpg|Covert Ops tech lab (Nova Covert Ops and Co-op Missions) File:TechLab SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces tech lab (Versus) File:TechLab SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Mira's Marauders tech lab References Category:StarCraft II Terran buildings Category:Add-ons Category:Terran structural classes